Quelques instants de vie chez Harry et Draco
by kanzeonB
Summary: Quelques 100 mots sur le couple HarryDraco je mets rating M mais pour l'instant pas de slash
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer : aucun personnage n'est à moi ils sont tous à tout le monde c'est qui.

Note de l'auteur : voilà c'est encore à cause de lolie qui me lance des défis plus ou moins stupide pendant les cours de français.

Je vous mets la phrase de défi en gras au début des histoires.

**L'infini c'est loin**

Assis au bord du lac je contemple l'horizon.

Quelqu'un s'assoit près de moi.

Silence.

Je respire à plein poumon.

C'est un sentiment grisant et angoissant à la fois.

_« Tout le monde te cherche. »_

De ne plus avoir ce poids sur les épaules.

_« Ils sont inquiets. »_

D'avoir un avenir.

_« Potter. »_

D'un autre côté qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant?

_« Potter. »_

J'ai l'impression d'avoir l'infini à portée de main.

_« Je rêve ou tu m'ignores… »_

« L'infini c'est loin. »

Deux lèvres douces se posent sur ma joue.

« A deux ça fait moins peur. »


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : aucun personnage n'est à moi ils sont tous à tout le monde c'est qui.

**Le bonheur à l'épreuve de la dramaturgie Tchékhovienne.**

Je regarde les flammes crépitées dans la cheminée.

Je somnole la tête sur sa cuisse, sa main caressant doucement mes cheveux.

C'est reposant.

C'est calme.

C'est chiant!

Je m'ennuie j'ai envie d'un peu d'action.

Un sourire coquin étire mes lèvres.

Ma main caresse son genou.

Je frotte sensuellement mon nez sur sa cuisse.

« Tu ne tiens pas en place. » me souffle-t-il;

Je me relève et m'assois sur ses genoux.

Je prends son livre : « Le bonheur à l'épreuve de la dramaturgie Tchékhovienne. »

Je hausse un sourcil et le jette plus loin avant de lui répondre :

« En effet… »

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Je regarde par la fenêtre, il fait beau dehors. J'ai envie de prendre mon balai et de voler.

Je regarde mon parchemin quasi vierge, en fait il n'y a que le titre :

« Le bonheur à l'épreuve de la dramaturgie Tchékhovienne. »

Je soupire.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon dragon penché sur sa dissertation très concentré.

Il est beau mais trop sérieux.

Je souris. Je me lève doucement.

Je m'approche tel un félin vers sa proie.

« N'y pense même pas tant que tu n'as pas fini tes devoirs. »

Je me rassois dépité.

Je me concentre sur mon nouveau problème : Comment obtenir un câlin?

Je souris, beaucoup plus intéressant comme sujet.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Petite suite demandé par lolie et xyra, Harry cherche comment avoir un câlin.

Foi de Potter j'y arriverai.

Je fronce les sourcils, ma jambe tressaute.

Le problème se complique.

Il faut que j'innove.

Transplaner ferait trop de bruit.

Ma cape est rangée dans l'armoire.

Lui sauter dessus serait u peu violent.

Le mode furtif ne fonctionne pas, il a des yeux derrière la tête.

Mais… ma cape est restée dans la salle de bain…victoire!

Je me lève et me dirige tranquillement vers la salle d'eau.

« J'ai rangé ta cape dans l'armoire ce matin. »

Je soupire et me rassois.

Je l'aurais.

Foi de Potter.

POV DRACO

Je me lève et m'étire.

J'ai des courbature à force de rester dans la même position.

Foutue dissertation, mais j'en suis venu à bout.

Je regarde mon lionceau, il est encore dans les nuages.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas la finir. »

Il ne me répond pas.

Il boude.

Je souris : il a essayé toute l'après-midi de fuir la dissert au profit d'un câlin.

Détrompez-vous c'est pas que j'aime pas les câlins au contraire.

Mais il doit avoir ses exams, je ne partirais pas à Londres tout seul!

Je remonte les escaliers.

Je lui ai rapporté un croissant.

Je suis clément, je vais lui accordé une pause.

Je souris, une après-midi enfermé, il va être en forme mon petit lion.

Mais non, je l'ai pas fait exprès, je ne suis pas comme ça, c'est pour son bien.

Un peu pour moi aussi, mais un tout petit peu.

Je pousse la porte et entre.

Magnanime je m'apprête à le sortir de son bagne.

Personne.

Sa dissert est sur le lit avec un mot :

« Ne pense pas te racheter avec un croissant, à toi d'attendre »

J'ai l'air fin avec mon croissant….


	3. Chapter 3

-1Disclaimer : aucun personnage n'est à moi ils sont tous à tout le monde c'est qui.

**Le bonheur comme transgression.**

Mais où ce prof va-t-il pécher ses sujets?

Le bonheur comme transgression.

"Evidemment pour des Gryffondors c'est impensable."

"Zabini t'es lourd" lance l'un des notres.

"Et oui ils sont bien sages nos petits Gryffy."

"Laissez tomber faut pas..." commençais-je

Je hausse un sourcil, c'est mon dragon qui a parlé?

Un défi? Je souris.

Draco me regarde et comprend cet air sur mon visage.

D'un regard il m'interdit de bouger mais je me lève.

Je me dirige vers lui et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

Je vais mourir mais c'était trop bon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Surveillez votre langage M.Potter**

Je suis penché sur un devoir de potion.

Moi qui pensait une fois les Aspics en poche, être débarrassé de ces fichus devoirs.

Et bien non, y a fallut que je choisisse de devenir aurore!

"Bordel de potion de m"

"Surveillez votre langage M.Potter lorsque vous parlez de cette divine matière."

Je souris et me retourne en quête d'un bisou.

Il m'embrasse.

"Tu devrais savoir c'est au programme de 7ème année."

"Je regardais ailleurs je crois..."

Il me sourit.

Je crois que je vais délaisser un peu mon devoir au profit de mon professeur particulier.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Debout sur une chaise.**

Ils dînaient tranquillement au restaurant.

« Pourquoi ce regard si triste? »

Le blond secoua la tête.

« Ce sont des idiots, leur opinion n'a aucune importance. »

« Je ne veux pas te priver de tes amis. »

« Si ce sont de vrais amis ils resteront avec moi.

De toute façon je t'aime. »

Draco se détourna à ces mots mais Harry le retint.

« Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? »

Harry se mit alors debout sur une chaise et hurla :

« Je t'aime Draco Lucius Malefoy. »

Draco le rattrapa.

« Idiot! »

Harry regarda en souriant son petit dragon les joues rouges sourire pour la première fois de la soirée.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : aucun personnage n'est à moi ils sont tous à tout le monde c'est qui.

**Ce n'est pas que je voulais dire.**

Il boudait les bras croisés se laissant traîner.

« Tu m'as promis » susurra le brun à son oreille.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » grogna le blond.

Harry rit et lui prit la main tremblant d'excitation.

« Quand j'ai dit que je voulais m'envoyer en l'air avec toi c'était au sens figuré! »

Harry le traîna un grand sourire aux lèvres vers le grand huit.

« Mais ça va être génial, imagine la poussée d'adrénaline! »

Le blond se colla à lui.

« Moi j'imagine autre chose. »

« Obsédé. » soupira faussement notre lionceau.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_Bon alors celle là c'est pas une 100 mots (plutôt 300) mais comme je l'aime bien je la met quand même._**

« Atchoum! Rhooo y en da barre! » soupira-t-il se laissant retomber mollement sur le canapé.

« Butain de rhube »continua-t-il en marmonnant.

Une porte s'ouvre laissant entrer un courant d'air froid.

« LA BORTE !»

« Oh mais c'est qu'il est de mauvaise humeur mon dragon. Bonsoir quand même. »

« Zé ba doi qui est balade. »

« Arrête de ronchonner je t'ai rapporté du chocolat. »

Harry lui remonte les couvertures sur les épaules et place le chocolat à portée de main.

« Je ronchonne bas d'abord. » dit draco se nichant dans les bras d' Harry.

« Fais gaffe tu vas battre ton record de lamentations. » se moqua Harry.

Draco le pinça et Harry fit un bond en arrière.

« Aïe! Tu vois tu n'es pas si malade que ça. » dit-il se frottant les côtes.

« Je zuis au bord de l'agonie. Reviens ici tout de suite. »

Notre beau brun haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« J'ai besoin d'un câlin. » tenta Draco une petite moue adorable.

Harry pouffa

« Draco Lucius Malefoy. »

Il s'assit et pris son grand malade dans ses bras.

« Tu es exceptionnel. »

« Zé norbal zé de boi que tu barles. » ( c'est normal c'est de moi que tu parles)

Harry l'embrassa sur le front

« Je t'aime mon petit dragon. »

Sourires.

« Bois aussi ze t'aibe » (moi aussi je t'aime)

Harry tenta de contenir son rire.

« Zé bas drôle. Tu profites de ba faiblesse pour te boquer. »

« Arrête de ronchonner! Je vais m'occuper de toi tout le week-end. »

« Zé norbal. »

« Ah bon! Et on peut savoir pourquoi? »

« Barce que tu b'aibes ! » répondit Draco un grand sourire aux lèvres.

(parce que tu m'aimes! )

Harry se cala dans le canapé pour que Draco viennent s'allonger.

« Je me demande qui profite de la faiblesse de l'autre… »


	5. Chapter 5

-1

Disclaimer : aucun des perso n'est à moi ils sont tous à vous savez qui.

**Je le ferais seulement si tu le fais aussi.**

« Nous sommes un couple, non ? »

« Oui et tu sais bien que je t'aime. »

« Alors il n'est pas question que je sois le seul à le faire!

A toi maintenant! »

Il s'écarta un peu attendant le blond.

Draco déglutit et regarda Harry suppliant.

« Non je ne céderais pas. »

Alors Draco se pencha sur son petit ange et le prit.

« Allez viens papa va te changer. »

Harry sourit, attendri par l'image de son bébé gazouillant dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : **rien n'est à moi tout est à Mme JK Rowling

Ce n'est encore pas une 100 mots TT mais elle me plaît alors je la mets.

o

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

o

Il habilla sa fille, lui passa son pull, ajusta sa petite jupe et recoiffa sa mèche rebelle.

« Foutu épi Potter. »

Elle leva ses grands yeux vers son père.

« C'est quoi un épi ? »

« C'est les mèches folles qui se livrent une guerre permanente sur la tête de ton père! » répondit-il avec agacement, essayant de dompter les mèches blondes.

La petite fille gloussa.

« Ce n'est pas drôle… »

Il vit trop tard la lueur espiègle s'allumer dans ses yeux.

Une grande main appartenant à un certain brun de sa connaissance se posa sur sa tête et le décoiffa avec application.

Draco se redressa et gronda :

« Harry Potter Malefoy! »

Mais la vue de sa fille et de son mari riant aux larmes, le regardant de leur magnifiquement de jade, une petite moue espiègle faisant ressortir leurs fossettes le fit fondre comme neige au soleil.

Il soupira puis avec dignité il se jeta à son tour sur le lit.

Des éclats de rire s'élevèrent dans la chambre, dans un petit cocon loin du reste du monde.

O

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
